


Winter Flowers

by Wolferfly



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, Flowers, Fluff, Gift Giving, M/M, One Shot, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9284357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolferfly/pseuds/Wolferfly
Summary: Victor wants to surprise Yuuri with flowers! Cute fic based offthis art by Minatu.-----He had told Yuuri he was just taking Makkachin for a walk. It was an outright lie, but it wasn’t the entire truth either. Victor was glad he could use the bright winter sun that day as an excuse to wear his sunglasses and hide his eyes as he hugged Yuuri before leaving. The way his fiancé had on figuring out what was going on from Victor’s eyes alone was amazing. Either that or Victor wasn’t a very good liar. Regardless of the reasoning, he kissed Yuuri goodbye before leaving.He knew he had approximately 30 minutes before Yuuri would get suspicious of him. He couldn’t get into the car either cause that would ruin the idea that he was taking Makkachin for a walk too. This was a plan Victor had spent some time on, needing to find the right day to do it. Since he was normally the one receiving flowers, getting flowers was totally different especially if you wanted to surprise someone with them. Sure, he could have had them mailed but that removed the personal touch and Victor didn’t like that.





	

He had told Yuuri he was just taking Makkachin for a walk. It was an outright lie, but it wasn’t the entire truth either. Victor was glad he could use the bright winter sun that day as an excuse to wear his sunglasses and hide his eyes as he hugged Yuuri before leaving. The way his fiancé had on figuring out what was going on from Victor’s eyes alone was amazing. Either that or Victor wasn’t a very good liar. Regardless of the reasoning, he kissed Yuuri goodbye before leaving.

He knew he had approximately 30 minutes before Yuuri would get suspicious of him. He couldn’t get into the car either cause that would ruin the idea that he was taking Makkachin for a walk too. This was a plan Victor had spent some time on, needing to find the right day to do it. Since he was normally the one receiving flowers, getting flowers was totally different especially if you wanted to surprise someone with them. Sure, he could have had them mailed but that removed the personal touch and Victor didn’t like that.

The only thing Victor has to explain away was walking Makkachin in his suit. It was an odd thing to go out in, especially in this type of weather. Victor assured his partner that it was simply because Makkachin’s scheduled walk clashed with their dinner, so he needed to walk him early and it was easier to do it before they left rather than even earlier only to rush home and get changed. Luckily, the snow on the ground wasn’t new and the walkways were already cleared. That didn’t stop Makkachin from exploring every pile of snow and dirt, threatening to mess with Victor’s suit. He pulled his long jacket around him, watching the poodle explore up ahead.

It was a 10 minute walk to the local florist, a small shop tucked away on the corner. Yuuri had pointed it out a long time ago, mentioning how cute the appearance was. Victor had never noticed it before. Now, he had to remember exactly how to get there, having searched for by memory. He wasn’t the most tech savvy but at least he knew how to clear the history so Yuuri wouldn’t stumble upon it. Victor checked his watch, making sure to watch Makkachin as he did so. He was running behind schedule. 

He picked up speed, taking longer strides into the winter wind as he made his way down the road to the shop. Unfortunately, the brown poodle had other plans when it came to taking his sweet time. Every lamp post needed to be sniffed and every hydrant inspected. Victor found himself calling to the dog every few feet, trying to get him to hurry. At least he had an excuse if he was late, not that it would really matter. It took a full 20 minutes to make it to the flower shop, double the time he had researched partly because of Makkachin’s curiosity and partly his on slow walking.

Victor checked his watch as he pushed the door to the flower shop open. There was no way he was going to make it back in 10 minutes. They were going to be late to dinner. Victor hoped he could pull his weight and charm the restaurant into holding their reservations. Maybe he should have left early. The ding of the bell caused the shop keep to look up from her book. She was an elderly lady, short in stature with large round glasses. She looked like she could be anyone’s grandmother. 

“I need something appropriate for my fiancé.” Victor cut right to the punch, not even letting the woman greet him. “Sorry. I’m kind of in a rush.” He laughed, running a black gloved hand through his silver hair. “I need something….big.” The owner, Victor assumed, shuffled over and began picking out different flowers, before bringing them over to Victor. Along with roses there were flowers that Victor had no names for, mostly white, red, and even some purple and blue ones. Maybe he should have looked into what flowers were good for this time of year.

“There are roses, but maybe she would like something less typical, maybe lilies or gardenias. We currently have some really beautiful red ranunculus too that would go really nice with waxflower accents.” With each name she held out a flower, explaining the name and the colors they came in. He was instantly drawn to the lilies which were white with light purple accents along with the ranunculus. They were simple, but large and quite colorful with their complimentary hues.

“I think he would love the lilies…. Maybe not the waxflowers so much… How about these ones?” He pointed to the fluffy white flowers, which reminded him of snow in flower form.

“The gypsophila? Those would go wonderful with the others! You sure you aren’t a florist?” She laughed, not mentioning the gender correction for Yuuri. Maybe she missed it or didn’t care? She rattled off a price and Victor promptly paid. “It will be a couple minutes… These old hands aren’t as skillful as they used to be.” Victor laughed and smiled, nodding his head. He was going to have to call Yuuri and tell him he was going to be late.

“I’ll just be outside.” He removed his cellphone, stepping outside the door again to be greeted by a rather muddy Makkachin. While Victor was busy inside, the dog had found some dirty slush to play in. At least now Victor had an excuse to call Yuuri and tell him why he was going to be late. Hopefully he wouldn’t be too mad about it. 

“Hey. Makkachin jumped in a puddle. I’m going to try and walk him through the snow to get him less muddy.” Victor sighed, already hearing the frustration in Yuuri’s voice. They had been planning this dinner for months and now Victor was going to make them late. “No no. We’re still going. Yes. I know. Yuuri, please. I’ll call and explain it to them. Don’t worry, ok? Yes. Ok. I love you.” He hung up the phone, shaking his head. Maybe this was going to be a bigger hassle than he thought it was worth. 

He spent the next 10 minutes on the phone with the restaurant. He pushed their reservations and added in an extra bottle of wine to help them soften the annoyance. They had book this dinner weeks in advance, making sure their schedule would be clear for it. Victor promised they would be there and that they were not cancelling. The man on the phone did not sound too pleased, regardless of the fact he threw another bottle of wine onto their tab. As long as they kept their table, that was all that mattered. He knew Yuuri was looking forward to this dinner and he was too. 

The ring of the shop’s bell brought Victor back to what he was doing. He turned, blue eyes widening as he saw the bouquet. It was huge, much larger than he had expected quite honestly. The white lilies and the red ranunculus went together brilliantly. The spattering of the gypsophila reminded Victor of a snowy field filled with blooming flowers. It was delicate. Among the red and white there were some soft pink carnations, bringing the whole thing together. It was breathtaking and looked more like a wedding bouquet than a gift. 

“I may have went overboard.” The old woman laughed, handing the bouquet over to Victor. She hhad to hold it with both hands. The wrapping around the flowers was a simply semi-transparent almost icy paper with gold spattered throughout. The gold made Victor smile, holding back a small laugh. The bow around it was also gold. Yuuri would get a kick out of that, and he knew it was all a coincidence which made it that much more amusing. 

“He’s going to love it… I’m kind of jealous it isn’t for me!” Victor smiled, taking the flowers from the woman. “Thank you. It’s perfect.” He held the bouquet in one hand over his shoulder, having to use his shoulder to prop it up. He waved to the shop keeper as he left, making sure Makkachin was following him. Now he had to hurry home if they were going to make it to their new reservations. He only got them an hour of spare time. 

Luckily, the walk home wasn’t nearly as bad as the walk to the store. Makkachin had already marked and sniffed all the piles of snow and dirt on their way to the store so there was no need for him to spend minutes sniffing at the same spot. This time it took the estimated 10 minutes to make it back, Makkachin barking and pawing at the door before Victor was even close. Despite being a poodle in Russia, he only had so much tolerance for the cold. Victor reached the door as Yuuri was opening it to let the dog in, which left Victor with little planning for the actual handing of the bouquet.

Yuuri’s eyes widened as he saw the flowers. Victor only smiled softly, handing them over in the door way.

“This is the real reason I was late.” Victor kicked the small bit of snow off his shoes before stepping inside the house, leaving Yuuri awestruck in the doorway. Not the most romantic way to give your partner flowers, but it would do. Victor had to shut the door, Yuuri only turning to face him after he practically shut the door in his face. Those big brown eyes were fixated on the flowers, taking in every detail as he began to blush.

“V….V…Vitya….” Yuuri stammered. He knew Yuuri wasn’t new to getting flowers or bouquets, being a skater and all. However, Victor wondered if he had ever gotten flowers like this, not for a good performance or as a thank you, but as an expression of love. Victor kissed the top of Yuuri’s head, laughing softly to himself at the small peep from Yuuri.

“Come on, we’re going to be late.” Victor went to turn, to grab the car keys only to feel Yuuri’s arms wrap around him, including the bouquet.

“I love you!” The words were muffled as Yuuri’s face was buried between Victor’s shoulder blades. Yuuri hugged him tightly, causing the bouquet to practically smash into Victor’s face. He didn’t mind though. It was clear Yuuri loved the flowers and he was happy with that. “One thing though Victor…Where am I going to put these?”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was based off [this wonderful art by Minatu](http://minatu.tumblr.com/post/153774288302/former-figure-skating-living-legend-victor). Please go check out their Twitter and Tumblr!!!!


End file.
